


All of the Stars

by pizzasavestheday (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pizzasavestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic is abandoned until further notice :(</p><p>Emma has a chance to acknowledge her feelings for Neal while everyone tries to find their happy endings in the Enchanted Forest.</p><p>AU taking place during 3x10. Instead of Pan switching bodies with Henry, he dies after Regina takes back Henry’s heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                Emma walked out of her dad’s truck and shut the door. Giving her dad one last look and a hopeful smile, she walked into Granny’s. A few people were looking at her including her mother, Gold, and Belle. But the only person she was really worried about was Neal. He was sitting in a booth with his back to her holding a coffee cup and looking out of the window.

                She knew that look. He was nervous, but trying to hide it. She sort of laughed to herself when she thought back to how bad he was at keeping secrets from her when they were young. She could see that his shoulders were hunched over as if he thought he would disappear into the booth. Finally, she approached the table and slid into the bench across from him. He looked up and smiled hugely.

                “Emma, you’re early.” He said.

She laughed again when he said this. He knew that it would remind her of all the times when they were young if he had sent her out for some petty robbery and she would return only minutes late, but it would still scare him to death. He would clear the air with a simple, “You’re early!” in order to disguise his obvious worry.

                “I’m glad you came.” He said, more serious this time.

                “I’m glad I did too. I haven’t gotten to talk to you since… well since you fell through a portal.” Emma smiled and watched him as he took another sip of his coffee. Ruby walked over and sat down Emma’s favorite, unable to contain her smile at seeing the two together.

                Neal grinned and raised his eyebrows a bit. “Well, The Enchanted Forest can change a man. I realized how much I love you and Henry, and that I will never stop fighting for you guys. I want to be a part of your life again. I know a lot of things have come between us, but I won’t let it happen again.”

                Emma licked her lips and looked down.  He reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

                “I want you to tell me everything that I missed.” He asked. Emma put her other hand on top of his and met his eyes.

                “Really?”

                “Yes, everything. I want to know about everything I’ve missed. Because I promise, I will never miss anything ever again.”

                Emma smiled and started talking. She started with what happened right after he left, and about how scared she was when she found out she was pregnant. She told a bit about her time as a bail bondsperson, but was more excited to talk about Henry bringing her back to Storybrooke. She talked about finding her family, and becoming the savior.

                The whole time she spoke, she was encouraged by Neal’s unfailing smile. She spoke with passion and described times in her life she’d never been able to discuss with anyone. He didn’t look away once. At the end of the date he walked her back home and they found themselves standing outside of her apartment door.

                “I guess this is where I let you off.” He said, bouncing on his heels.

                “Yeah. I had a great time. Maybe, you’d like to… do it again soon.”

                “I’d love to.” He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Emma smiled. It was the first time she’d kissed him in so long, and all of her pent up emotions seemed to start pouring out. She twisted her arms around his neck and pushed herself against him. Neal smiled under her lips and pulled away.

                “I’ll see you soon.” He said, pecking her on the lips once more. She unraveled herself and looked back at him once more before walking inside.

                When she walked in, Snow and David were sitting on the couch, anticipating her arrival. Emma didn’t notice them at first and leaned against the back door, taking in a deep breath. Snow’s voice startled her and she stood, suddenly aware of her parent’s presence.

                “How was it?”

…

                “Are you sure?” Emma looked at Neal with her eyebrows raised and a puppy dog face on. He laughed and continued to walk down the street with Emma’s hand laced in his. She wore a long black coat with her hair down and his coat had resurfaced (he had forgotten how cold it was in Storybrooke).

                “Yes. He needs to know! It’s not fair to keep sneaking around like this.” He lifted their hands up as if to specify what he meant and went on to kiss the hand holding his. Emma gave him a closed smiled as they walked on. They finally arrived at the mayor’s house and knocked on the door. Regina answered with a sarcastic smile.

                “Hi. I’m assuming your here to take Henry back home.”

                “No, we just need to talk to him. He can stay if he wants.” Emma responded, smiling. She knew Regina hadn’t had a very good time since they returned and she was giving the woman hopeful glances. Regina nodded and directed them upstairs. When they got there the mayor knocked on the door and got Henry’s attention.

                “Henry? Your mom and dad are here to see you.” With that she stepped away so Emma and Neal could enter the room. The blonde gave her one last sympathetic smile before Regina headed downstairs and Emma entered Henry’s room.

                “Hey, kid.” Emma sat down on Henry’s bed next to him and Neal stood against the wall. Henry was reading a comic book and set it aside to look up at his parents.

                “What’s up?” Henry asked with a strange smile. Two people had never come to pick him up from Regina’s, much less both of his biological parents. Emma smiled nervously and looked at Neal, who was already looking at her.

                “Well, we have something we want to tell you. Just to make sure you’re okay with it.” Emma laid her hand on Henry’s knee. Henry furrowed his eyebrows, scanning his brain for whatever might be going on. “What is it? Is something wrong?” Neal was the one who spoke up this time.

                “Your mom and I are together.” The words poured quickly out of his mouth. Both parents waited for their child’s response, biting their lips.

                “Well, yeah. We’re all here, aren’t we?” Henry motioned to the three of them and shrugged his shoulders. Emma laughed.

                “No, Henry. He means that we’re  _together_.” A look of realization and delight crossed Henry’s face.

                “Really?” Henry wanted to be reassured. His eyebrows were working their way up his forehead as he waited for a response. Emma nodded and Henry threw his arms around his mom and then got up to hug Neal.

                “So, how about some ice cream?” Emma suggested from her spot on the bed. Henry nodded and raced out of his room and ran down the stairs yelling; “Mom! I’m going out for ice cream!”

He grabbed his coat and ran down the driveway. Regina barely noticed and continued her baking. Emma and Neal made their way down the stairs while holding hands. The queen took in a sharp breath and turned away. Emma couldn’t help but notice so she told Neal to go ahead of her.

                “Regina, what’s going on?” She said as she walked towards the kitchen.

                “Nothing. It just seems that no one has a problem rubbing their happy ending in my face. I’ve accepted that I won’t get that.” Regina said barely turning towards the other woman. She threw down her baking utensils and put her hands against the counter in frustration. Emma shook her head and her expression became worried.

                “Regina, you don’t know that. Maybe your happy ending just hasn’t found you yet.” Regina rolled her eyes and stepped away from the counter to put her hands on her hips. “That means a lot coming from a Charming.”

Emma took another step forward. “No, it’s coming from me.” Regina gave her a small smile and turned back around. Henry ran to the door and yelled. “Mom! Are you coming?”

Emma smiled one last time as she began to leave. “Bye, Regina.” She put her arm around Henry and walked him out the door, grabbing Neal’s hand again.

…

                Rumple locked the last of the doors and made his way upstairs. The table he had set up was waiting for him, and he lit the candles with the flick of his wrist. He had set up everything perfectly, and he was positive that the evening would play out exactly the way he imagined.

                At that moment, Belle came out of her room, dressed in a white blouse and black skirt with her hair pulled to the side.

                “What’s all this?” She asked with a suspicious smile on her face.

                “I believe it is a home cooked meal I’ve made so that we can spend the evening in each other’s company.” Rumple said as he took he hand and led her to her seat.

                Belle blushed as she sat down. They ate mostly in silence but Belle kept looking over, suspicious of what the occasion was. When they finished their meal Rumple took her to the backyard. It was fairly small, but he had lit the porch up with fairy lights and a stereo was sitting on the table.

                Rumple switched on the radio and pulled Belle into his arms. He laid a soft and sweet kiss on her lips before pulling back a bit and straightening his back. “Would you care to dance?” He asked as he extended his and Belle’s hands.

Belle jokingly curtsied and swayed back and forth with Rumple for a few minutes. They couldn’t move around too much because of the limited space but they barely noticed, excluding the time Belle bumped into the wall while lost in Rumple’s eyes.

                When the song ended Rumple reached into his pocket and tried to remember everything he had planned. She looked down at his pocket and had a puzzled look on her face.

                “Belle, I want you to know. I’ve loved you since the day I met you. I am now, and for all the future, yours.” She smiled and kissed him once again. He then knelt down on one knee and pulled the ring from his pocket. Belle took a few steps back as she smiled in her surprise. Rumple took her hand in his.

                “Will you marry me?”

                “Yes!” Belle said as she gasped with delight. “Yes, of course!”

                Rumple slipped the ring on her finger and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, tilting her head to the side, and then laying a kiss on his neck before sinking into his arms. She ran the words over in her head.

                 _‘I am now, and for all the future, yours…’_

…

                Ruby pinned the veil into Belle’s hair and flipped it over. Belle smiled hugely and Ruby took in the stunning beauty of her friend. “Belle, you look amazing!”

Belle blushed and stepped down from the pedestal.  ”Thanks, Ruby. I don’t think I’ve ever been so nervous in my life.”

     Ruby smiled as did the other bridesmaids dressed in short blue dresses. The wedding party consisted of her maid of honor, Ruby, and her bridesmaids; Emma, Mary Margaret, and Ariel. Rumple’s best man was his son, and he made David, Henry, and Leroy (on behalf of Belle) his groomsmen.

      Ruby walked down the aisle with Neal, Emma walked with Henry, David walked with Snow, and Leroy walked with Ariel.

    Finally, they all stood waiting for the bride. She walked out with her father (who had taken their marriage surprisingly well). Her dress had a simple top that was decorated with diamonds and ruffles going down the bottom.

     They exchanged their heartfelt vows as Archie pronounced them husband and wife. Belle was on the edge of tears as she wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck and kissed him. The town hall burst into applause and everyone made their way to a ballroom for the reception.

                Rumple and Belle’s first dance was to the song Beauty and the Beast. Henry had helped pick the song out because he had seen the movie so many times. The couple didn’t complain as everyone watched on.

                By the end of the night the couple had retreated back to their home but nobody seemed to notice that they were missing. Hook even took up a dance with Tink, despite his Emma troubles.

                Neal and Emma swayed side to side with their foreheads touching, if that could even be called dancing. Emma sighed and closed her eyes.

                “What?” Neal said, pulling back a bit.

                “Nothing. I just never imagined being this happy again.” She said kissing him gently. He smiled and closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

                “I will spend my whole life making sure that you’re happy.” Neal said. Emma sort of giggled and pulled him in for another kiss.

                Regina sat in a seat off to the side wearing a grey dress and watching the festivities. Henry noticed her and walked over.

                “Mom?” He said as he leaned over trying to get her attention. She was startled by his voice and broke away from her thoughts. “Yes, Henry?”

He offered his hand and bowed. “May I have this dance?” Regina smiled and took it, joining her son in a slow dance. In a low voice she muttered, “Thank you, Henry.” He laughed and whispered back. “Don’t mention it.”

…

                Things had calmed down by the next morning. Emma and Henry returned to her parent’s apartment and had retreated to their respective rooms upstairs.

Mary Margaret emerged from the bathroom, looking to be in a haze. She walked slowly and cautiously towards her husband who was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

                “David?” She said in a shaky voice. He looked up to see her supporting herself against the counter and quickly got up and came to her aide. “What is it? What’s wrong?” He said cupping her face.

She gave a closed smile and quietly spoke. “I’m pregnant.”

David’s mouth dropped open as he hugged her and then kissed her with passion.

                Emma and Henry heard the commotion and came downstairs with questioning looks.

                “What’s going on?” Henry asked.

David was the one to reply. “Your grandma is pregnant.”

Emma looked stunned. “Seriously?” she said, a smile stretching on her face. She crossed the room to embrace her mother, and neither could help their wide, toothy grins. David wrapped his arms around them both in a typical Charming-family-hug.

                Later, they all sat on the couch until Henry decided he wanted to go to Regina’s, in which Emma agreed to drive him. The two said quick goodbyes and left, leaving Snow and David alone on the couch. An uneasy look crossed Mary Margaret’s face and she licked her lips before speaking up. “David, something’s wrong.”

He looked concerned and opened his mouth to speak but she continued before he could.

                “I love Storybrooke. I love our family. But this isn’t our home. This was never how I imagined raising Emma and I don’t want to raise a baby here.”

                “What’re you saying?” David said, scooting closer to her.

                “I want to go home; to the Enchanted Forest.” She waited silently for his response. David smiled and kissed her.

                “I couldn’t agree more.” He said.

…

                Emma came back by herself and found her parents waiting on the couch, looking at her with hopeful expressions. She furrowed her eyebrows. “Okay, what’s going on?”

                Both of her parents invited her to take a seat on the couch and she sat down, still suspicious.

                Mary Margaret squeezed her hands and spoke slowly. “Since I’m having a baby, I’d rather not… have it here. I’d like to… relocate.” Emma’s parents waiting for her response, hoping she’d understood. Emma had the same questioning look before she realized what her mother had said.

                “Oh!” Another moment passed. “Oh.” They all sat in silence before Emma spoke up again. “We could do that.” David looked over at her.

                “Really?” He asked, putting his arm on hers.

                “Yeah, that is what’s best right? That was where I was supposed to live. The only reason we’re here is a curse. It’d be… cool to live there.” After she was done her parents stared at her in disbelief.

Emma spoke up. “Let’s do this.”

…

                The Charmings ,including Snow, David, Emma, and Henry, who’d been let in and was ecstatic about traveling to this new land, all entered Gold’s shop, ringing the little bell inviting him to the front.

                “Well I guess the honeymoon’s over.” Rumple commented as they all entered. Belle accompanied him behind the counter in a grey dress with a black trench coat on top. “What could I do for you?” Belle said in her strong Australian accent.

Mary Margaret’s face did not waver. She had that look of determination. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was a straight line. “We want to go back to the Enchanted Forest.”

Rumple walked around from behind the counter to meet them and let out a laugh. “That is quite the request, dearie. But I’m afraid I can’t get you there. If I could, I’d have left as soon as I found my son.”

                Emma shook her head and turned to her family. “It was pointless coming here; we knew he wasn’t going to help us.”

Before they had all left, Henry made his way up to Mr. Gold. “Just let us know if you find anything, Grandpa.”

Rumple smiled and patted the boy’s shoulder. “Of course.” Rumple softened whenever Henry spoke to him.

Belle came around from the counter and wrapped her arm around her husband’s waist. “I’ll be looking too.” She said, winking at Henry before he ran out of the store.

…

                Belle set up the stepstool and carefully took off her heels before stepping up to scan the books. Regina, assuming that the library in Storybrooke wouldn’t be used, had stocked it with books from the Enchanted Forest as well as ones from the Land Without Magic. She was grazing a section about portals when Ariel entered the shop.

     “What’re you up to?” The mermaid had on a huge smile, as usual, as she approached Belle.

                “I’m looking for a book that could direct us back to the Enchanted Forest. Snow and her family want to, so Rumple and I sort of took it on as our mission.”

 Ariel nodded and sat at a desk across from the shelves. The two talked for a while and caught up on things. The redhead noticed Belle getting more and more frustrated as each and every book offered less and less help. They were starting to stack up on the desk where the mermaid had taken her seat.

                She smile sheepishly and looked up at her friend. “It stinks that I can’t just take you all with me when I cross realms.” Belle slammed a book down and slumped in her chair.

                “Well that would everything a lot easier.” She drew her accent out on ‘a lot’ and set her head on the desk. They were silent for a moment before Belle perked up and grabbed Ariel’s arm.

                “Ariel, that’s it!” Ariel pulled her arm away and rubbed where she’d been arrested.  “Ow! What is it?”

                Belle stood up to continue. “Maybe that’s it! Rumple could find a way to use you to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest!”

                “I’m flattered Belle, but I don’t think I’m up to the task.” Ariel said as she gave Belle a faltering smile.

                “Not like that!” Belle retorted, rolling her eyes. “We need to speak to my husband.”

…

                Mr. Gold along with Mr. and Mrs. Charming stood before all of the citizens gathered in the town hall. They had called it in order to tell everyone about a possible way back to their homeland. David stepped up to the mic and began to speak to the crowd.

                “Citizens of Storybrooke! We have gathered you here today to deliver some important news. If everyone agrees they would like to make the journey, we have found a way to return to the Enchanted Forest!”

                The crowd broke out in noise and the three of them noticed an outstanding amount of people questioning, “How is this possible?” and let Mr. Gold take the stand.

                “Attention, everyone. I’d like to disclose that I’ve conjured a way to take everyone in Storybrooke back to our land. I’ve found that a mermaid’s scale has made it possible.” Mr. Gold held up a small vile that glowed with a green liquid.

                “As soon as this is dropped in the well, it will pass over Storybrooke and bring us back to wherever we desire.”

                The crowd once again broke out in chatter and this time Snow stepped up in order to speak to her people.

                “Everyone! This is a decision my family and I have made because we wish to grow our family in our home, not a cursed town. Storybrooke has been good to us, but it is not where we belong. We lived in the Enchanted Forest, it was our home, and staying here would show disrespect to the place we come from. If you’re with me, please, show me. Say aye if you’d like to make this journey with us!”

                Her speech was met with a chorus of ‘ayes’ and applause, just as she had suspected. Her smile spread across her face as she ended it by dropping a bombshell.

                “Good. Gather your things and get your affairs in order because we leave in the morning.”

                Again the room burst out in noise and questions but the Charmings managed to leave without answering any. They all arrived home and gathered the things that they knew the curse wouldn’t erase.

                The next morning, the entire town huddled around the well, ready to arrive in their home land. David kissed the top of Snow’s head and brought her close to him. Emma and Neal wrapped their arms around each other. Henry leaned against Regina and her unusually large load. All of the citizens cradled their loved ones as they waited for the spell to go into effect.

                Rumple didn’t let go of Belle’s hand as he walked up to the well and dropped in the potion without hesitation. A green cloud bubbled up and enveloped the ones standing near it and made its way to the town line, until everything had been touched by it. When the smoke lifted, all that was left of Storybrooke was a crowded forest. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone must adjust when they find themselves back in the Enchanted Forest.

               As the smoke cleared over the field, the citizens of Storybrooke found themselves standing on a plain, dressed in their Enchanted Forest attire. Most had reappeared accompanied by their loved ones, while others quickly roamed around looking for their families.

               The Charmings all found themselves on close proximity, hugging and making sure everyone had made the trip. Soon, many citizens were already leaving to find their homes and get reacquainted. While everyone found themselves in what they might usually wear, Emma and Henry were the only ones who had to do some adjusting. While Henry was dressed similarly to his father, Emma had on some leather pants with a lacy top, which she probably would’ve picked by herself.

…

               Rumplestilskin and Belle stood before the doors of the Dark Castle, and with a wave of his hand, Rumple opened the doors. Belle took a stepped but her husband quickly stopped her. She turned and asked, “What is it?”

               “We are married now, so it seems more appropriate that a carry you over the threshold.” Belle smiled and blushed, allowing herself to be swept up and carried over the doorway. Once inside, Belle sat on the table in the great hall as she always did, sitting in silence.

               Belle was the first to address the elephant in the room.

               “What do you suppose we do? We both know what’ll happen when I kiss you.”

               Rumple crossed the room to where Belle was sitting and placed his arms around her waist.

               “Belle, it would be an honor to have this curse broken by you.” He leaned in for a kiss but Belle backed away. “Not me, us.”

               Rumple nodded and leaned in. Belle put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for a while before Belle pulled away to see if the kiss had worked. To their delight, it had, and Rumple was a mere man again.

               They didn’t have much of a time to rejoice because they were interrupted by a man entering the room from somewhere else in the castle. He drew his bow and pointed an arrow at the couple. “Who goes there?”

               They both turned to see the man threatening them. He put down his weapon as soon as he saw Belle running towards him. As she brought him in for a hug, burying her head into his shoulder, she greeted him.

               “Robin! What are you doing here?”

               Rumple was not so quick to move from his place at the table, “Yes, what  _are_ you doing here?”

               Robin was obviously scared, but he straightened up to respond to the man.

               “In your absence, the Merry Men and I have been staying in your castle. But now that you’ve returned, we shall leave peacefully.”

               Rumple brought his hands together as if deviously, but no one expected what he said next, “Normally, I would have your heads. But seeing as I am no longer the Dark One, and a changed man, a have decided to let you stay here, as long as you stay in your part of the castle.”

               Robin’s mouth dropped open and he quickly bowed, “Rumplestilskin, I am forever indebted to you. Thank you.” With that, he bid them goodbye and retreated to his wing of the castle to inform the Merry Men of their good fortune.

…

               Shortly after everyone had settled into their respective homes, Emma came to the Dark Castle to visit Neal; he was moving his things to his father’s home. When the couple arrived, Belle invited the Merry Mem to greet them.

               Robin shook Neal’s hand and smiled, “I remember him well.” As they were all being introduced, Neal noticed Mulan among them. He took her aside to talk to her.

               “Why are you here?” He asked her. She sarcastically tilted her head and responded, “It’s nice to see you too.” Neal shook his head and retorted, “You know that’s not what I meant. What about the loved one you talked about? Did you tell them?”

               Mulan dismissed his comment with a simple, “It wasn’t meant to be.” Neal was taken aback.

               “Mulan, if I know anything, it’s that you do not give up when it comes to love. Why don’t you give it another shot?”

               The warrior became hostile at this point. “I said it wasn’t meant to be. Can we leave it alone? It is painful enough without you reminding me of it.”

               Neal lifted his hands in surrender, “Fair enough!” The two rejoined the group and continued to be acquainted. Emma told Rumple about the ball her parents were holding soon, and invited him as well as all of the Merry Men.

…

               The Ball took place at the castle Regina, Snow, and David had decided to share. Their kingdom needed to be lead, and they all decided that the best way to lead it was together.

               Almost everyone attended the ball. As it was her first ball, Emma chose to wear a stunning red ball gown. Neal accompanied her, and they stayed on the dance floor for most of the night, barely noticing anything happening around them. Snow hastily announced her pregnancy, which initiated the festivities.

               Among the party-goers was Aurora, dressed in a cream colored gown she sat at one of the tables fiddling with her drink.

               Mulan had decided to attend, wearing a black dress with lace accents and her hair swept over to one side. She noticed Aurora and briskly started to walk away, but she was stopped by Aurora voice.

               “Mulan? Is that you?” The woman turned around, unable to deny anything to the princess.

               “Indeed.” She stated, taking a seat across from the girl. After a moment of silence Mulan asked, “How is Phillip?” Aurora covered her mouth with her hand and choked out, “I’m afraid he’s dead.”

               Mulan’s eyes widened and her head started reeling.

               “What? How?” Aurora dropped her hand and Mulan noticed a single tear drop from her eye.

               “He was killed in the ogre war, along with many other warriors.” Mulan knew that Aurora was probably taking everyone else’s pain into account as she always did, and probably blaming herself. Mulan let herself cry a bit over her lost friend and looked up at the widow.

               “You are so brave to be here and to have survived this great loss. I grieve with you.” Mulan reached across the table and took Aurora’s hand, holding it while they sat in silence.

…

               Regina sat at a table with a blue gown that she’d chosen for the occasion. Her head sat in her hand and she couldn’t help but laugh at the parallel between her loneliness at the ball and at the Gold’s wedding. Two different lands and she was just as miserable.

               She was soon disturbed by someone taking her other hand and kissing it. When she looked up she saw a man she didn’t recognize and quickly stood up.

               “Good evening, milady.” He said, bowing. “Would you care to dance?”

               Regina rolled her arms and crossed her arms over her chest. “That’s _your majesty_ to you.”

               He bowed his head once again. “My apologies. The last thing I wish to do is insult the queen; and such a beautiful one at that.” Regina licked her lips and narrowed her eyes at him.

               “Who are you, sir?”

               “The name is Robin Hood.” Regina parted her lips and pondered the thought of dancing with the stranger.

               “I suppose one dance couldn’t hurt.”

…

               At the end of the night, the only people left at the ball were Regina and Robin, who were sitting at a table and talking. Regina couldn’t remember the last time she’d smiled so much in one night, and Aurora who was with Mulan on her way out to her carriage.

               “Mulan, please just come along. We have so much more to talk about. There is plenty of room for you at the castle. Will you please?” Aurora flashed her smile and Mulan looked down, silently regretting her own weakness.

               “Sure. I’d be happy to accompany you.”

               They both entered the carriage and made their way back to Aurora’s home. When they got inside, Aurora had gifted Mulan with a nightdress and they both were ready to go to sleep. On her way to the stairs, Mulan was stopped by the princess’ voice once again.

               “Mulan?” She made her way to Aurora’s doorway and peered in.

               “Yes, Aurora?” Aurora patted a spot next to her on the bed. “Please join me. I snuck some dessert from the kitchen.” Aurora held up a plate up pastries with a dorky smile on her face.

               “I can’t. It would be far too inappropriate.” When Mulan said this, Aurora rolled her eyes.

               “Oh, please. Just come inside.” With a sigh Mulan finally gave in and took a seat next to Aurora on the bed. They talked and ate for some time when they became silent for a moment. The princess looks over at Mulan and sighs.

               “Why do you continue to help me?” Aurora asked. Mulan avoided her gaze. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She knew that she couldn’t let her feelings for Aurora grow any stronger, and now that Phillip had died, it would be completely inappropriate to confess her feelings. She had done her best to avoid the girl at all costs, but here she was. She was sitting in Aurora’s bedchamber, discussing her feelings.

               It had been quiet for a while so Aurora decided to continue; “I have been nothing but I burden to you since we met-”

               “You are not a burden.” Mulan quickly interrupts her. When she is silent again Mulan knows that she shouldn’t have let any of this happen. Aurora sees that Mulan is troubled and puts both hands on her arm.

               Finally, Mulan can’t keep the words inside anymore. They slip out and before she can stop it she says, “I love you.”

               With teary eyes Mulan escapes her grasp and gets up to leave. When she is almost all of the way out Aurora stops her once more.

               “Wait, don’t go.”

               That night Mulan stays in Aurora’s bed but sleeps as far away from the princess as possible. While she should be panicking about the repercussions of her words, there is only one think she can think about.

               She is filling the space in the bed once occupied by Phillip.

…

               It took Regina a long time to realize that there was no longer anyone in the parlor, aside from her and Robin. Robin took notice as well and got to his feet along with Regina.

               “Your majesty, I have very much enjoyed our time together. Would you allow me to walk you home?” Regina smiled and tried to turn away and hide how much he was charming her.

               “You can call me Regina, and that would be lovely.”

               When they arrived at her door, Robin gave Regina a slow kiss on the cheek. They both said goodnight and Robin left.

               When Regina was getting ready for be that night, she decided to turn to Snow for advice. She avoided alerting anyone else in the castle that she was enlisting help.

               After a long conversation with Snow about her evening, she laid awake in bed considering what she should do. Reluctantly, she took Snow White’s advice.

               She decided to go for it. After all, she deserved a happy ending too.


End file.
